


Notice Me || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan fancies his friend's older brother, Phil.





	Notice Me || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/96836689-phan-one-shots-~-notice-me  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137832574819/notice-me-phan

Dan's POV*

"NO!" I shouted as Martyn passed my kart. "You dick, you totally cheated!" I whined.

"There's no cheating in Mario Kart Dan." Martyn laughed.

I glared at him. "REMATCH!" I demanded.

"Why? So you can lose again?" He taunted. I narrowed my eye.

"You'd bet money?" I dared.

"You're on, tenner for the winner." He smirked. I held out my hand and we shook on it. Martyn then grinned mischievously and picked Rainbow Road. 

"YOU DICK! Now neither of us will win." I complained.

"Shut up and focus." He smirked and pressed play. For the first lap I was in total focus mode and managed to only fall off once surprisingly. Luckily I was in front of Martyn by two places and I was determined to stay that way ... however there was a little distraction.

At that moment Martyn's older brother - Phil walked into the room with no shirt on. My focus on the screen was completely forgotten as I gawped at him. He pulled a shirt over his head then flopped down beside me - not super close but enough to make goosebumps appear on my arm. I stared for a second at his dark hair which was damp and messed up from a shower and his slim but attractive figure. His eyes were so fucking blue that I felt like I could drown. [Okay quick thing that freaked me the fuck out!!! Addicted to You by Avicii was playing and just as I wrote that it said "lost in your eyes, drowning in blue" and I sort of gawped at the screen for two minutes!!! Okay thank you XD lol]

"You're losing big time Dan!" Martyn chanted, snapping me back into reality. I turned back to the screen and groaned when I saw I was in last place and nearly half a lap behind everyone else. I begrudgingly finished the circuit and glared at Martyn as he did a stupid dance round the room before thrusting his palm in front of my face. I rolled my eyes then reached for my wallet pulling out a ten pound note and handing it over. 

I glanced sideways at Phil who was looking very amused by the whole situation. "You look liked a girl when you dance Marty." Phil smirked. I snorted rather unattractively at his statement and internally screamed. 

"Shut up Phil." Martyn retorted. 

"Alright I'm playing, bagsy Bowzer." Phil announced, grabbing another Wii remote. 

"Mario!" I jumped in, knowing it was Martyn's favourite character to play as.

"No way Dan, I love playing as mario." Martyn whined. 

"Too slow you baby." I smirked, earning a little chuckled from Phil. I turned to look at him and nearly jumped when I saw his eyes right on me. I gulped, turning my eyes back to the screen as a blush crossed my cheeks. Okay here's the deal, I may have a HUGE crush on Martyn's older brother. He's only a year older than us and is in the last year of our high school. He's a senior and really cool and sweet and hot and everything in between. Pretty much every one at school loved him.

After a very distracting hour of elbow bumps from Phil and constant goosebumps and blushing it was time for me to head home. I promised my mum I'd be back by eight for dinner. "I've gotta go." I yawned, checking my watch. 

"Aw really? Sure you can't stay for dinner? Mum's out till eleven and we're ordering take out pizza." Martyn tried to persuade. 

"Go on Dan, it'll be a laugh. There's some Harry Potter reruns on TV later and we have the Avengers DVD too." Phil smiled kindly. My heart beat wildly.

"I-I promised mum but I could try persuade her ... give me a minute." I stuttered, pulling out my phone and going into the hallway. I breathed in and out, how did Phil make me so nervous? I texted my mum and waited for reply. After a few pleading texts she finally gave in and told me to be back by eleven or phone if Martyn offered for me to sleep over.

"So?" Phil asked as I walked back into the room.

"I can stay for dinner." I smiled.

"Good! I'll order it now." Martyn smiled and left the room - leaving Phil and I alone. I gulped and retook my seat next to him but not as close and twiddled my thumbs awkwardly. 

"So Dan, how are you then?" Phil asked, eyes shining. My heart beat accelerated and I could hear it in my ears. Dear god, he'd be the death of me.

"I'm great thanks, and yourself?" I managed without stuttering.

"Good, looking forward to the dance next Saturday?" He asked curiously.

"Well ... not really." I replied.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Well ... I'm not really a social event type of person and I don't dance much ... plus I don't have anyone to go with." I explained, avoiding eye contact. "He must think I'm a total loser." I thought.

"Oh?" He asked in surprise. "Really? That's surprising." 

I frowned, "what do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well ... you're a good looking guy. Any one would be lucky to go with you." He smiled, his gaze freezing me in place. 

"Phil really thinks I'm good looking?" I internally screamed, not being able to look away from his beautiful eyes. The weird part was that he seemed to be holding the gaze. He was about to say something else when Martyn came back into the room, holding the phone up triumphantly and breaking out stare. 

"PIZZA IS ON ITS WAY!" He exclaimed. I didn't reply, only glanced sideways at Phil. I was confused to see Phil glaring at Martyn. 

"Great." He replied flatly.

"Movie time?" Martyn asked, brushing off Phil's look of annoyance. I didn't know what had gotten into Phil but decided to forget it and enjoy the movie. 

~

"I need the toilet." I announced halfway through the Avengers and grabbed the remote - pausing it.

"Ugh Dan! Hurry back." Martyn complained. Phil didn't say anything, just pulled his phone out. I ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. Once I was finished I washed my hands and face, clearing them of any greasy pizza crumbs. I fixed my fringe a few times to make myself look presentable for Phil ... not that he would pay attention to me. I sighed in sadness and opened the bathroom door.

I flicked the switch off and just when I turned the corner I bumped into someone else. I froze in place when I became eye level with Phil. That's the thing, even though he's a year older I'm still around his height - if not a little bit taller. I breathed out in surprise and stared wide eyed as our faces were very close together. Phil had a similar expression on his face. "U-um sorry." I stuttered, awkwardly shuffling round him.

"Y-yeah." He chuckled but he looked nervous. When we were on the right side we sort of smiled awkwardly at each other but still holding an intense gaze. 

"DAN! PHIL! GET DOWN HERE!" Martyn's voice yelled from downstairs and this time I was the one to turn and glare down the stairs at the interruption.

"You go down. Tell Martyn I'll be down in a minute." Phil smiled and turned to go into his room - throwing a quick smile over his shoulder at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart thump in my chest. I quickly went downstairs and joined Martyn on the couch telling him about Phil before we carried on with the evening.

~

It was lunchtime at school and I had my head in one hand. I was waiting for Martyn at our usual table. I breathed out in impatience and at that moment Louise - another one of my best friends sat opposite me.

"Hey Dan, why so down?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just dying of old age waiting for Martyn to get his butt over here." I rolled my eyes. She giggled and shook her head. 

"Yeah well I'm dying of old age waiting for Matt to ask me out." She retorted. I grinned at her.

"Still no luck?" I asked. She shook her head, looking frustrated.

"Ugh, seriously I've given him enough hints." She growled.

"Why don't you ask him?"

She frowned. "Huh?"

"It's the 21st century, girls should be able to ask guys out. Beside it's his fault if he looks like a girl when you ask him out. He's taken too long." I shrugged. She looked thoughtful then smiled.

"You know what you're right." She grinned. Suddenly she was across the table and hugging me tightly. "Thanks Daniella." She teased.

"No problem Lulu." I retorted back. She giggled and pulled away from our embrace. I grinned and Martyn finally showed up. My mind and my gaze began to wonder and suddenly I was looking at Phil who was frowning in our direction. I raised an eyebrow and when his eyes met mine they went wide and he ducked away looking embarrassed. "What's that about?" I thought curiously as I saw a light blush cross his cheeks. I smiled a little because he looked even cuter when he blushed.

The rest of the day was pretty boring - all the usual classes and stuff. I was relieved when the day was finally over. I went to my locker - ready to go to Martyn's again. We had to work on a science project together ... although we'd probably end up playing video games anyway. 

Just as I closed my locker I heard my name being called. I turned and looked in shock as Phil jogged over to me. "Hi." I breathed when he stopped. 

"Hey Martyn wanted me to tell you that he's out the front, not where you originally planned to meet." He explained.

"Oh thanks. Are you walking back with us?" I asked anxiously.

"Course, unless you don't want me to." He added, looking a little sad.

"No, no, it's fine seriously." I smiled. He smiled back, his eyes literally shining again. I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him. 

"Okay good, lets go then." He grinned and grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him. I gasped and blushed but followed him anyway - liking his warm hands. Once we were outside we made our way towards the front gate. "So ..." He started. "About the dance." 

"Yeah?" I asked, curious as to where he was going. 

"Well, if you've got no one to go with-"

"There you two are!" Martyn interrupted, looking impatient. "Seriously what have you been doing?" 

I looked at Phil and was surprised to see him glaring at Martyn again. "Nothing." He sighed. "Let's go." He replied grumpily. I wanted to know what he was going to say but he looked like he was in a bad mood for some reason so decided not to push it and joined Martyn's side.

~

"Hey guys." Phil said as he poked his head round Martyn's door. We looked up from our project and watched as he walked in. 

"What is it?" Martyn asked.

"Well there's a party tomorrow night at Jack's house. You guys can come if you want." Phil shrugged.

"You mean you actually want me at one of your friend's grown-up parties?" Martyn asked, looking surprised but happy. 

"Don't think it'll be regular." Phil warned. "And if you say anything bad about me I'll kill you." Phil warned but didn't look too serious. Martyn grinned and turned back to his work. Phil turned to me. "Dan?" He asked in a slightly softer tone. 

"Oh, um. Yeah sure." I smiled. I had only been to a senior party once with Louise when her older sister threw one last year. It was really cool and Louise's sister was really nice as well. Despite me not liking social situations parties was a cool environment especially if the seniors are there to entertain everyone. "Sounds fun." I added, grinning up at Phil who looked happy.

"Now get out of here Phil, we're trying to get this project done." Martyn said, not even looking up from the paper. Phil narrowed his eyes at him but turned back to me, smiling then giving me a little wink. I think I nearly swooned and just stared after him even after the door closed. 

"Dan? Come on focus." Martyn said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. 

"Sorry." I apologized and tried to wrap my mind around the task at hand.

~

Martyn and I were stood in the living room laughing as a few of Phil's friends were doing a waltz to some very unfitting music. Wolf whistles were being thrown about and laughter filled the room. Even Phil was in fits as his two guy friends swayed together. I covered my mouth to stop hyena laughter when one of them dipped the other but lost balance and dropped into a heap on the floor.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get another coke. Want one?" Martyn offered.

"Yeah sure." I smiled and waited awkwardly as he went off to get us some more beverages. I actually jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Phil chuckle at me. 

"You okay there?" He asked, practically beaming.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for inviting me." I smiled shyly. The music was getting louder and the volume in the room was growing. Phil tried to speak over the music but I couldn't hear him. "What?" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes and leaned closer to me making the thumping in my chest increase by a hundred. He leaned close to my ear, his hot breath brushing it. "Want to go somewhere more quiet?" He asked and I just nodded, smiling like a fool as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. 

Phil's hand slid into mine and he maneuvered us through the crowd and into the hallway and up the stairs. My heart was beating in my ears and my breath got heavier at the thought of him taking me to an unoccupied room. I was almost disappointed when he sat down on the top step, pulling me down with him. Luckily the stairs were pretty wide so we ddn't have to squeeze in awkwardly. I expected him to let go of my hand but he kept his grip, even brushing his thumb over my knuckled. I felt tingles run up my arm. I just wanted him to be mine. 

"So you enjoying the party?" He asked, his gaze cast down at our hands. I smiled and gripped his hand a little tighter making him look up at me.

"Yeah, it's great." I replied, my voice a little lower than usual. Our faces were probably five centimetres apart and the thought of kissing him was so tempting. 

"I'm glad ... and I just wanted to ask you something..." He trailed off when our faces gravitated towards each other. Our lips were nearly touching.

"Yeah?" I breathed, eyes moving from his lips to his eyes and he stared back at me. But he never finished his sentence because his hand moved up to my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. My heart was in my throat and beating wildly as Phil's soft lips moulded with my own. I kissed back eagerly, my free hand sliding up his arm and into his hair and pulling him closer. I sighed in happiness into the kiss as we firmly pressed against each other.

We broke for air and breathed heavily, faces close and noses still brushing. Then we were both kissing again, this time a lot needier. He shuffled backwards, keeping my lips on his as his back was against the wall. He then pulled me onto his lap a little awkwardly on the stairs but we didn't care about that. The kiss was a lot rougher and I even felt his tongue shyly trace my lips. Immediately I opened up, meeting his tongue with mine and moaning into the kiss. 

Phil's grip on me tightened as he pulled my body even closer, both our chest pressed against the others. He nipped my lip before his lips trailed my jaw, kissing there. I sighed in appreciation, my thoughts going haywire. I had wanted it for so long and now it was finally happening I felt over the moon and indescribably turned on, especially since his lips were dangerously near the sensitive skin of my neck. 

"Ph-phil." I stuttered. 

"Yeah?" He mumbled against the space where my ear started and my jaw ended. 

"M-my neck is just really sensitive." I warned, just in case he didn't want to take it any further. His breathing hitched a little.

"Oh?" Was his reply and before I knew it his lips were wrapped around my neck making me moan loudly and buck my hips. "Oh god." He moaned when our crotches touched. "You're so hot Dan, I've liked you for ages." He breathed. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, breathing similar to his. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheeks when I felt him kiss my neck again.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" He asked then sucked on the skin. I moaned again, tugging on his hair. He bit down making me hiss but not in a bad way, it stung but in a pleasurable way. I had never been given a love bite before. I had had girlfriends but I'd usually be the one giving love bites. Phil kissed back up my jaw before connecting our lips passionately again. "I wanted to ask you to the dance." He explained on our next oxygen break. "But Martyn always interrupted us so ... would you?" He asked, looking a little nervous.

I beamed, "Of course." He grinned back at me before connecting our lips again, "But only if you become my boyfriend." I added against his lips.

"Deal." He agreed and kissed me harder. 

"DAN?" We froze when they heard Martyn's voice. We pulled apart and looked down the stairs to see Martyn leaving the living room and looking around with a frown. 

"Ugh, he always interrupts things." Phil complained but pecked my lips again.

"I'll see you later?" I suggested, still grinning like a fool.

"I hope so." He smiled, giving me one last passionate kiss before I got to my feet and went down the stairs, throwing him a smile over my shoulder. "See you later gorgeous." He called. 

"See you later!" I replied before going to reassure Martyn I was alive. Once I found him he gave me a questioning look.

"Where have you been?" He asked in annoyance, handing me a coke can.

"Oh, just making out with your brother." I replied casually. He stared at me wide eyed and I just grinned and winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
